Forever
by RexieCakes
Summary: Claudette and Magril together for five years now... Time to take it to the next step. One-Shot.


**Hey guys. Well I am not back to write like a lot in this section. I mean I got away due to a few things and people, that I'd rather not have to deal with anymore, plus I got into Degrassi and I've been writing fanfics for that show. I love it so much! Anyways, if you don't like gay or lesbian pairings get used to not liking me at all right now, as I am a lesbian myself) I will not take any mean or stupid comments, saying I need saving or god sent me to save you" or some stuff like that. Haha. No. I am sorry, but that's not nice and I can't change nor do I want to... So yeah. If you send me a mean message, you'll be blocked. I like this pairing. I think there's so much that could be explored here. Am I really the only one whose thought of this couple?... I guess so... Anyways enjoy! I will be busy now with the next update to 'Saving Them' a degrassi fanfiction. I'm currently working on. Then to start on my new book! -So review and read please!**

* * *

Magril had never imagined that it would end up like this; she and Claudette dating.

The shy alpha wolf had had a crush on the outspoken alpha female since she had first laid eyes on her. Fleet had a crush on her as well.

Apparently, everyone thought that Claudette had felt the same. But in realty she really didn't. Matter of fact she only dated Fleet for a bit, and faked being into him to hide her own sexuality.

Magril had never hid her's. Despite how abusive her father was to her and Fleet before the whole great games event, he did not have an issue with it. Same went with Fleet.

Of course now that Claudette had finally broken it off with Fleet, told her parents and brothers who she really was. It wasn't long before the news spread around the whole pack.

Eve and Winston supported Claudette. As did her family and close friends.

Turns out, Claudette had also had a crush on Magril and one night when the two were hang out, she admitted her feelings.

Magril remembered that night. It had been the best flipping night of her life.

It ended up with the two sharing a kiss then howling at the moon together. When she returned to the den that night, Margril told Fleet and Nars about how she was now dating Claudette.

Fleet was happy for his sister,who found another wolf after Claudette had broken up with him. Her name was Hazel Nut. She was everything in Fleet's eyes.

But tonight was something special. Something different. Now they were both back from Alpha School. After training for one hard Winter.

Magril was still shy, but she wasn't near as quiet anymore. With age came change.

This would mark their fifth year together as a couple.

And Claudette had a bit of a surprise for her girlfriend. As did Magril did for her.

They met at Howling Rock. The other wolves were around, but they had their own spot where they could chat in private.

Magril nervously shuffled with her paws while staring at the ground. "I sure hope she... Says yes..." Magril thought.

It was at that moment that Claudette arrived, carrying a rose in her mouth, but she also has a few other things in her jaws too.

Clasddtue put the ojects down on the ground in front of Magril, but picked the rose back up and smiled as she reached it out to her girlfriend.

Magril happliy took the flower and blushed before saying "Thanks," as she put it beside her.

"You're welcome," Claudette replied. "Oh! I brought dinner. "My mom caught a great big caribou for us. And my dad got is berries,"

"Sounds tasty! Shall we eat then?" Magril suggested, trying so very hard to hide nervousness.

"Of course,"

So the two females ate while chatting about alpha work, family, and what not.

After the meal, Magril knew it was time for her to make her move.

"Hey, Claudette This has... um... well... Been the best five years of my life. Since we've been together... And uh... Magril quickly turned her head and grabbed the little object, that she had been hiding all evening behind her back.

She quickly got down on her paws and held it up: A ring. A ring made out of nothing not long strands of vine and the top was a red rose. (You know where the diamond would be, if this was two people and not wolves)

Claudette eyes widened and she gasped.

"Claudette.. Will you marry me?"

"YES!" Claudette cheered, lunging for Magril and pinning her down.

Magirl smiled with joy and then put the ring of Claudette right paw.

"I love you," Magril said, leaning up and kissing Claudette on the lips.

"I love you too," Claudette responded, kissing her girlfriend back.

Their tails curled together in a heart shape, before breaking apart and wagging like crazy.

Then the pair howled at the full moon together. Knowing they'd be howling partners forever now.


End file.
